The Pokemon Dimension
by Umbrenox
Summary: A story about a boy, Andrew, who gets transported to the pokemon dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- part 1

In 2024, in a town called Sunnyshore on the continent Sinnoh, a massive creature called Arceus appeared. This is the world of pokemon. The events leading up to this appearance were as follows:

The pokemon world as you know it captured pokemon and put them in battles.

One day a group of pokemon ran away from their trainers and made a group of "freedom fighters". They influenced other pokemon and bent them to their cause.

In 2015, Vermilion City, there was the first revolt, resulting in the injury of the trainer, and the death of the pokemon. The second revolt, a year later in Hearthome city, a pokemon broke out of its ball and attacked its trainer and the rest of the people in the room. Numerous accounts followed for seven years, and then an act of war was declared.

There would have had many deaths if it weren't for Arceus interaction. He ordered Palkia to make an alternate dimension and have dialga speed up the aging procces of that world so that they are exactly the same, but it was a few years off. Arceus then appered in Sunnyshore an told the humans to go, along with some pokemon. Once the pokemon entered the alternate world the were stripped of their powers,and over time,they had their intelligence decreased. The humans all but forgot that pokemon existed, but one who remembered made a profit off of it, and in one of the games (platinum version), he put a flec of Arceus's skin into the circuitry, allowing the user to access the pokemon world. This could only happen if it was the right time and place, otherwise it would just be a game.

This is where Andrew's story begins…

part 2- Earth dimension

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I awoke to the ever annoying sound of the alarm clock. "Rrrrg! Shut up," I groaned as I hit the aggravating thing. I was forced to open my eyes, which to my horror, read 8:02.

"Aw shit. I'm gonna be late!" I shouted a little to loud. I literally jumped out of bed and ran over to my dresser. I yanked open the first drawer and got a shirt. Then I continued to get a piece of clothing from each drawer and then put them on as fast as I could. I read the clock again. 8:06.

"Dammit," I said under my breath. I ran into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. While I brushed my teeth with one hand while I did my hair with the other. After that I put on some deoderant, just in case. I darted out the bathroom and looked at the clock once more. 8:14.

"This is gonna be close," I thought as I picked up my keys and ran out the door. I got in my car and started it. The engine roared to life and I sped off to school.

Hold up, I haven't told you about myself have I? Well my name is Andrew, and I'm 17. I got green eyes and brown hair, naturally, though I got it dyed to blue just recently. I'm about 5'7" and I know that's kinda short for my age but honestly, I don't care. Obviously I'm a twelveth grader. I've gotten three detentions in the last week. It wasn't about bullieng or being disruptive in class, I'm an almost perfect student, it's just I'm having trouble getting there on time. I'm average,not fat, not skinney, but a little on the muscular side. In my free time I like to play pokémon. I'm on Platinum version right now. I'm one of those pokémon fans who actually strives to get every single pokémon registered on the pokédex. I'm a nerd, I know. Anyway back to the story, well, let's fastfoward to the point where I get home because like all of you know, it's boring.

Today was a disaster. First I got pulled over because my hieght made me look younger, which led to my tardy slip from Mrs. Reaper, no sorry, Mrs. Reeter. Then I got chewed out by Mr. Wood because I forgot my paper. After that I was driving home when _another_ cop pulled me over, and just when I drove onto my street my tire blew! God must want me to be frustated today I guess.

I took off the brake and with the help of a couple friends, pushed it into my driveway. I then fixed the tire and threw the old one in the dumpster. I then walked inside to find my mom cooking some spaghetti. "Why did you get pulled over?" she questioned. "It's your fault," I replied, "I looked younger than I was because I'm short." I heard a laugh from her, saying I diverted her from getting angry. "Hey I'm gonna do my homework, tell me when dinner's ready," I said only to get an "OK" back.

I trucked upstairs and did the work that came from the fiftey pounds of books that hung on my shoulders. After that I took a quick shower before turning on my DS lite and playing Pokémon: Platinum. I used an action replay to get items that you only could get from events that I missed. I used the azure flute to get to arceus. I battled and got beaten. I went to the poke-center, healed up and went back to the top of mt. Cornet only to find the absence of arceus. I saved, for no reason actually, then shut off the DS.

"Dinner's ready!" my mother informed me. I hurried down to find the table all set and pretty. We sat down and said grace. After that whe ate and talked about the day, which were as followed:

"So, how was school?"

"Horrible,got pulled over twice, got lectured by two teachers, and had a flat. How was your day?"

"Well I was asked to make a deal with a wealthy couple."(F.Y.I. my mom is a realastate agent)

"How wealthy?"

"Hmmm, the hous was at least $110,000 and they had the newest model of a lincoln so…"

We talked for about fifteen minutes after our plates were clean. I offered to clean up and after that I kissed my mom goodnight and went to bed.

Later that night I awoke from a nightmare. When I realized I was in reality, I tried to go to sleep, but a light was keeping me from the dream world. I looked over to see my DS on. "I swear I turned that off," I thought. I picked it up an opened it. It was on pokémon, and I loaded the profile Andrew. I could see something was strange right off, where there was previously nothing, stood Arceus again. Before I could press any buttons, Arceus dissapeared. In his place though, was a vortex of some sort, a black spiral with purple orbs bieng sucked into it. "Strange," I thought, "I don't think that's normal." I made the the character walk up to it and a window popped up:"**WARNING**! Are you sure you want Rapidash in your first posistion?" Thinking I was about to battle I said "No" and switched out my rapidash for my lead pokémon, a lucario. This lucario was not only lv.80, but it was a shiney also. I walked up to the portal again and selected "Yes" this time. It then asked "Would you like to save?" I clicked "Yes" and it saved as usual, but once it did things got screwey.

First the screen went black. I tried to turn it back on but it acted like it was dead so I closed it and set it down. Then a humming sound, like a muffled bee's buzz, started ringing in my ears. I tried to get up, but it felt like both my arms were a thousand pounds each. The humming got louder and louder until it deafened me. After that everything went black and I felt like I was bieng pulled at the rate of 150 mph. At last I lost consiousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

As I awoke from my unconsciousness, I knew that I was in a forest of some sort. I couldn't see, but I felt that I was lying on nice, soft grass. I heard the birds in the distance, and every time they chirped it rang in my head for minutes afterwards. I tried to get up with no avail. Everything was out of focus; I couldn't see anything very clear. "What happened?" I thought.

I tried to get up again, and this time I got to a sitting position. As I pushed myself up my arms felt like they were on fire. I had a massive migraine, so painful that I almost passed out.

After what seemed like hours I felt the pain go away. I decided to get up. I got to my knees and pushed myself up to a standing position. The migraine came back instantly. I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain.

Then I heard something like pitter-patter of feet. This made my headache worse since the sound continued afterwards. I was starting to think that someone made me take lots of alcohol because my friends say that is what a hangover is like. I heard the footsteps again this time they were closer. "Who's that?" I asked. No response. "I'm warnin- ahhh," I couldn't finish because my head hurt when I talked.

I decided it would leave me alone so I tried to walk a few steps, but ended up faceplanting myself into the ground.

I again woke up from unconsciousness, to find myself in a bed. "Good," I thought, "just a dream." It was fairly dark, new moon I guess. I was about to get up when I heard a door open. "Mom, is that you?" I asked the figure standing in the doorway. "No, I'm sorry but I'm not your mother," a feminine voice answered. "Then who are you?!" I asked again. "I'm Kiara, you must have hit your head pretty hard, your aura showed immense pain and you were holding your head." Kiara told me. "Wait! So I wasn't dreaming?" I asked. The figure standing in the door walked up to the cabinet next to me. My vision was still bad, she was fuzzy and I couldn't make her out. "No, I saw it with my own eyes, it happened." She assured me. She had a light British accent, and her voice was as sweet as honey, like my mom's. "Where am I?" I asked. "In my home. I brought you here after you collapsed. You were out for more than a day," Kiara answered. "And where is 'here' exactly?" I still questioned. "Too many questions! You should get some rest. Has your headache gone away?" she asked and she walked toward me. Her appearance cleared up a little as she walked up to the bed. I tried to make her facial features out, but it was to blurry and the lack of light wasn't helping. "Yeah, everything is still blurry though," I answered, "Hey did I drink any alcohol by chance?" She shifted her arm, probably the "hand on hip" stance, and replied, "If you drank that much spike juice I shouldn't even be taking care of you." I laughed a little, "I'm not a drinker, but my friends told me this is what a hangover is like." Kiara walked over to the doorway again, "See you tomorrow; get some rest too, if you can." And with that she left.

I sat up for a while thinking about what just happened. Why I woke up in a forest with an inhuman headache. Why am I in a house with a woman I have never met before. Those are the two thoughts that i pondered on for a long time until at last, I was overcome by sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Umbrenox with another chapter! Now you may, or may not be asking yourself: "Ok, what is the important thing he has to tell us?" (Remember, important stuff at top, non-important stuff at bottom [okay I sounded like I was speaking to a toddler there]) Well here it is, I will upload on Wednesdays and Saturdays, and by those times(If everything goes according to plan[which it hasn't due to connection issues _plus _writer's block]) I should have eight chapters(at least 1,000 words each, though I'm aiming between 1,000 and 2,500+) to upload. So, without further ado, here's chapter three.

I woke up with the morning sun, which warmed me on the fairly cold morning. I opened my eyes to find they improved quite a bit. I could see all the way to the dresser without the environment going all twisted.

Just then, the door opened slowly, as if not to wake me. Kiara stepped in with a tray of steaming pancakes, berries, and chocolate milk. "Hey, I brought you something. Hope you like it," she said softly. The tray was set down on my lap, and I could see something wrong with Kiara's appearance. It was as if she had black paws instead of hands. "Um, Kiara, could you stand by the dresser please, I want to see if my vision has improved any," I lied. My actual intention was to see if I was imagining, or if I really saw something. "Sure," she agreed. As she walked into my field of vision I jumped back. "Y-you're a Lucario!" I exclaimed. That she was, but she had skinny jeans and a T-shirt on. She just looked at me in a sweet way and said, "Surprised? Well, it's only natural. Our species is a rare one. I am the one who should be surprised; you're an alpha-born." What was she talking about? _Our_ species? Alpha-born? This was getting freakier by the minute. I decided to ignore what she said and eat something.

I picked up my fork, but it slipped out of my hand. I picked it up again, same result. "Third time's the charm," I thought as I picked it up once more, this time getting a better grip. I was fine from there. "Hey, how did I get here?" I asked her. "Well, it's like I said. I found you face-first in the ground, out cold. I then took you in my home and nurtured you back to health," she repeated herself. I then reworded my question, "No, no, no, how did I get _here_? Like how did I get from my bed on earth, to here?"

"I don't get what you're saying, this_ is_ earth," she said as she gave me a puzzled look. "Well, either I'm going crazy, or I'm not where I should be. Or, this is all a dream," I objected. "What do you mean?" she was obviously still confused. "Well, to sum it up: I'm a human, and you're a pokémon, so either I or you belong in this picture," I answered very annoyed at her for not seeing I was a human. She looked at me, then something very insulting, "I am going to take your first suggestion." (Referring to my insanity suggestion) I was so mad at her that I almost jumped out from under the covers, "I am not crazy! I am a human! Can't you see that? I-" I stopped, because when I was trying to convince her I raised my hands. I noticed that they weren't human; they were like hers with a bluish tint. "Uh, I-I-I, um, m-mirror," stammered, so devastated at what I saw. I slumped back on the pillows and thought: **What in the hell was happening to me?! **I was considering all _three_ of my suggestions by now.

Kiara slid a floor mirror into my field of vision. I was at a complete loss for words, and thoughts. I _was_ a lucario, a shiny one at that. Instead of blue fur it was yellow, my black and white fur (also everything black on my body) was tinted blue, and my eyes were blue. I was horrified, not about my appearance (which I admit, was pretty attractive, for a pokémon that is), but about the fact that I _had_ the appearance. How was I a lucario?

I started to think while Kiara gave me the "Well?" look. What happened exactly? Last place I was that I remember was in my room, with my DS… That was it! Somehow the game teleported me here! My lucario was in the lead of the party, so I _became_ him. It was absolutely absurd, but it was true. Or I could be totally nutty and be just imagining things, but this was a better solution.

"I am human, and believe me or not but, I was teleported here by a Pokémon Platinum [TM] game from my earth! I am not crazy, I can even draw a picture of my family, and write about my history if that would prove it to you," I said hoping that she would believe me. But, that probably wasn't going to happen, I knew her type.

But I was wrong; she stared at me like I had just cursed like a sailor in a church. "Are you yanking my chain?" Kiara questioned. "No, I am not. I would like to know how I got here in the first place," I guaranteed. Now _she_ was at a loss for words. She just stood there looking down, deep in thought. She barely made out an "I" and she walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door. I looked down at my food; it was still warm so I ate it.

Kiara didn't return until nighttime, also with no dinner. Oh well, wasn't that hungry anyway. "Um, is your name Andrew by chance?" she asked. "How did you know? You're not a psychic type," I replied. "Well," she reluctantly told me, "I had a dream two days ago, about a trainer who was named Andrew, and a lucario _just _like you was at his side. They were staring at a portal, then the trainer went in, and the lucario passed out and was teleported. And that's not the first time I saw you, or someone that looks a lot like you." I did jump out from under my covers this time, getting an "OH!" from Kiara. Up to now I was under covers, and I didn't even realize I was wearing nothing but underwear. Awkward, very awkward situation.

Even at the age of seventeen I never had a girlfriend. I wasn't girl crazy like my buds. Though I did think some girls were attractive, I didn't think about dating them. I wanted a girl who shared the same qualities and interests as I did. So, I never was in front of a girl with nothing but underwear before. "Uh, I'll let you get dressed," she said as she walked out. I could swear I saw her smile.

I looked in the mirror and made up two possibilities why. One, I was blushing, and two I looked like a hunk. Seriously I looked like some teen girl's dream date (pokémon version). I had a rock hard six-pack, overall muscular body (not ripped, but toned), handsome and somewhat sexy appearance, same with the face, and to top it off: I had what most girls call "Dreamy Eyes" which I learned about by googeling it (because I didn't know what they were going on about). But as I looked and studied my appearance, I looked like a humanized version of a lucario. I had more of a human stature, though my legs, hands, and feet were the same. I still had a tail, and the dreadlock things. My chest and hand spikes were still there. And my leg fur wasn't as long as a lucario's should be.

Anyway, I opened a drawer and found a pair of denim jeans. The rest were empty though. So, I walked out the door and into a pretty nice looking house. (My vision had cleared up by then.) It wasn't a mansion, but it still looked expensive. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, and lit up most of the area with a strange blue flame. The white walls were lined with ancient looking pictures and oddities. The floor was wooden planks, polished and stained red, and had various rugs scattered about. In front of me there was a majestic staircase leading up to the second floor. To my right, there was a huge glass sliding door/wall that looked out over what looked like a forest, though I had to see in daylight to make sure. To my left was the front door, or doors, which looked like mahogany. I sidestepped and looked behind the staircase and saw the living room, very fine green chairs and couch (on which Kiara was sitting) with a giant TV in the wall above an equally big fireplace. I figured that the kitchen and dining room were upstairs since I couldn't see them on this level.

I walked over to Kiara, who turned her head and blushed, or looked like she did (I saw that she too was human-like). "Alright, you might as well say it and get it over with instead of blushing every time you see me," I told her. "What, I-I don't know what you're saying," she (**obviously**) lied. I gave her the "Oh, Sure" look and said, "Come on, I've seen that look before, you think I'm hot." She just looked down clearly blushing, confirming my suspicion. "Well just to make you feel better, you're pretty attractive too," I complimented. She just looked down and muttered, "Thanks." Which she was, her outfit looked good, she had nice curves, her expression was cute, and those **eyes**. The eyes defined the personality, and hers was rebellious, serious, and kind. "I'm kinda tired, see you in the morning?" I asked. "Yeah, sure," she agreed, almost inaudible.

"Goodnight, Kiara," I said as I went into my room and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Umbrenox: Hey it's me again, bringing you the fourth chapter of Andrew's journey!

Andrew: I wouldn't call it a journey.

Umbrenox: Well I say it's a journey, so it's a journey.

Andrew: Okay, for one I haven't even left the house yet, and two I get a say in what it is, since I'm telling it. You're just typing it.

Umbrenox: Okay, fine, what is it then?

Andrew: I would call it an adventure.

Umbrenox: THAT IS THE SAME THIING!

Andrew: No, synonyms for journey: voyage, flight, trip, passage… Now synonyms for adventure: exploit, exploration, quest, escapade…

Umbrenox: F[censored] you.

Andrew: Just get on with the story.

Umbrenox: Fine, here's the fourth chapter of Andrew's _adventure_.

I woke up the next morning with a sweet smell in my nose, like roses. I pulled the covers off of me and got up. I was in the same room, it wasn't a dream. Oh well, it's better than being crazy. I went to a door and turned on my light to get a good view of my room. It had the same walling and flooring as the first floor. My bed looked expensive, king sized also. The room was lit up by strange lights, like candles. I saw a window showing a misty forest. There was another door to my left, possibly a lavatory. There was also a TV, 3' by 4' in the wall.

I went into the other door and (I knew it) it was a restroom. I decided to take a shower for the heck of it. I undressed and got into the little glass room for the shower. I always loved how the warm streams of water hit my skin, but this time my fur kinda muffled the feeling. I cleansed my body and stepped out. Right then I realized that I didn't have any clean clothes. So I went into my room, and surprisingly there was a set of clothes for me. How did she know I was taking a shower? I didn't know, but I put on the pants, t-shirt, and hoodie that was supplied, and stepped out into the beautiful room.

Immediately a delicious smell entered my nostrils: pancakes. "Hey! You want some flapjacks?" a voice asked from above. I looked up and it was Kiara. "Sure," I answered. "Well come on up here and I'll make you some," she told me. "Hey thanks for the clothes," I thanked. Kiara smiled and then told me, "Oh, that wasn't me, that was James my butler." Wow, she had a butler? She must be wealthy. I walked up the stairs and saw the second floor.

It was about the same as the rest of the house, minus the rugs and TV. My predictions were right, the dining room and kitchen were upstairs, along with a miniature gym. The kitchen had state-of-the-art looking appliances (one stove was cooking the pancakes), and the dining room had five luxurious chairs surrounding an equally extravagant table. The gym had a treadmill, yoga mat, punching bag, and a nautilous. Overall, this was the perfect house for me that I probably couldn't afford.

"Nice house," I said as I looked around in awe, "You work out?" She looked over to the training equipment and differed, "No, those were, actually this whole house was my father's I just do stretches and sit ups and whatnot." Kiara waved for me to sit down which I did. She then took a pancake off the pan, put it on a plate, and carried two over to the table. She sat a plate down in front of me and sat down with the other one.

"So, how exactly did you get here?" she asked. "Well, it was like I said," I began to tell her about my happenings, "I was playing a game called pokémon platinum…" I saw her expression and stopped for a second. It looked like she was remembering something horrible. I decided to not say too much that would upset her. I started again, "I was at the top of Mt. Cornet, and there was this strange portal thing, so thinking it was just a game I jumped in. I almost instantly felt weird experiences, and I passed out. I woke up just before you found me." Kiara sat there taking it all in. After a few minutes she finally spoke, "So you're saying a game teleported you here?" "I know it sounds unbelievable, but I'm not crazy. I am a human, you can believe me or think I'm some nut, but I'll take my statement to the grave," I vowed. "I never said I didn't say I didn't believe you," she objected. Well that made me feel better, even if it was slight. "Which reminds me, what is your name?" she asked. "Andrew, Andrew Meadows," I answered as I stuck out my paw/hand. She shook it saying, "Nice to meet you, and you already know who I am."

We spent the next twenty or so minutes sharing info about ourselves. Apparently Kiara is 17 like me, has inherited a fortune that was passed down almost three generations, she lives by herself and the only company she had was James a chandelure when her parents died (though she mentioned a boyfriend she dumped recently). I looked over and saw that the chandelier was gone, so I pretty much knew who James was. Kiara also likes pecha berries, the color yellow, pop music, reading (mostly mystery), and piano. She works as a painter, since she doesn't have to worry about going broke. Also, to top it off, Kiara loves to swim.

When we were done with our plates, the chandelier materialized out of thin air and took our plates. It was James. "Hey can I try out your weights?" I asked. "Sure, I'm not sure if you can lift it at the setting though, even with your stature," Kiara answered. I walked over and lied down on the bench. I took a deep breath, grabbed the handles, and started to lift the weights. They were heavy, but I managed to do twenty reps before fatigue set in. "Wasn't that hard," I scoffed. I sat up and looked over to Kiara to see her gawking. "What?" I asked confused. "You just lifted three-hundred fifty pounds twenty times," she replied. I stood up and said in disbelief, "That's impossible! I lifted 120 and it felt heavier than that!" But I looked at the weight setting, and sure enough it said 350. Well, I guess being a human in the pokémon realm has bonuses.

I spent almost two hours exercising, while Kiara stretched. After that I took another shower and put on another set of clothes with the same hoodie (since I took it off when I started the work out) then went outside where I found Kiara relaxing. I didn't go join her; I was going to town to find a job. I took a road map so I wouldn't get lost. I walked down the huge hill we were on and onto the road (oh, and I left a note for Kiara). I was fond of walking around, unless it was a little too far, and in that case I took my car. But, I didn't see any car in the front of the house, and I didn't want to cause Kiara anymore trouble because she already nursed me back to good condition. It felt like about five miles when I saw the city, and it was when I got stopped by three guys.

One was a weavile, and the other two were blazikens. The taller blaziken talked first, "Hey look who's here! It's our old friend Max." "I don't know who you're talking about, my name is Andrew, and I have no idea who you guys are. Now if you would please let me-" I tried to go around the group (I had a strange vibe from them), but I was stopped by the weavile, "Uh-uh-uh, you ain't going anywhere 'till you get a proper greeting." Great, I was getting jumped on my first day in town. I looked behind me and saw that the two blazikens had blocked it off. The shorter blaziken cracked his knuckles and said, "So, you don't remember us huh? Maybe this 'll jog your memory." He then swung a fist at me, which I instinctively ducked. But his knee came up before I could react, and smacked into my jaw, knocking me into the weavile's arms. Okay, maybe they didn't want my money; they wanted to use me as a punching bag instead. He took another swing and socked me right in the nose, which also made it bleed.

Something strange happened in the three second period of time before his next punch, it was as if I just learned fighting 101. I rose up my legs and kicked him in the chest with enough strength to knock him on his ass, and to push the weavile into a tree. He let go of me and slid down to the ground. I turned to the other blaziken and my mouth was met by a **flaming** fist, knocking _me_ on my ass. He started to kick me, but I wrapped my legs around his neck and slammed his face into the ground. The other blaziken had gotten up, and when my eyes met his he started to make a fire ball in his mouth. I on the other hand, (and somehow I knew this would work) shoved my fist in the air, as if I was trying to jab him in the jut. Instantaneously a blue, misty substance shot out like a rocket, hit the blaziken and sent him flying into a tree. I looked behind me and saw the weavile trying to get up. I ran up, jumped, spun around in mid-air, and hit him with my heel, knocking him over. I knelt down to catch my breath and examine my surroundings.

The aftermath of my fight: two guys unconscious, one guy incapacitated, I had an almost broken nose, sore jaw, and a burnt/busted lip. "Great," I thought, "Just great." I got up and went into the town looking for an infirmary to fix my wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Umbrenox again! Here's the fifth chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy.

Andrew: Hey! It's _my_ story not yours!

Umbrenox: Whatever, oh, from now on when Andrew is talking: This ( ) means he is adding on to what he was saying, and (( )) means he is saying it in his head.

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

I stepped into a hospital and got gasps from all the chanseys and blisseys. One blissey came up to me and asked what happened. I told her that three guys jumped me. She just took me to an office and sat me down on a cot. She put some cream stuff on my lip and fixed up the rest of my face. "Do I have to pay for this?" I asked. "No, you never have to Max," She answered. I then asked, "Why does everybody call me that? I'm not Max, I'm Andrew. And who is this Max guy?" After that question the blissey told me all about who Max was.

Max, the person that they think I am, is a celebrity. He is the city's best cop, X-boxer and National Guard member, he has saved many lives _including_ Kiara (when she was young), _and_ he is the second most rich man in the area (under Kiara's family). Just recently he went out to find a gang of thieves supposedly camped out in the woods and he hasn't been back since. They say he had a brother, but he never mentioned anything about one. I asked if I could see his house later, and she said yeah.

After our talk she left the room, and a hypno came in. "Open up your mouth," he commanded. I did and he stuck one of those popsicle things in my mouth. When he was done I shut my mouth and he did all kinds of other stuff to check my condition. When he finished he said, "Okay Max, you're good to go." "I'm not Max! I am Andrew!" I growled, but he had already teleported out of the room.

I was so thankful to get out of there. If I heard someone call me Max again… I started to Anyway so I went to an aipom who was selling newspapers and asked if I could look at the jobs page. The boy said, "Sure, for five cents." I put my hand in my pocket and found a 10 coin. "Here, keep the change," I insisted. I got one and looked at the jobs available.

They were as follows: Electrician (no), Garden worker (nah), Tutor (no), Exotic Dancer (god no), cop (hmm, maybe), Mechanic (okay).

So I gave the paper back and went to the address. When I got there it said Tuck's Truck Shop. I went in and went to the counter. A lady charmeleon was at a computer. "Miss," I said. "Yes?" she asked. "I saw an ad in the newspaper about an opening, and I was wondering if I could have it," I answered. Without warning she turned around and shouted, "Rey! Someone's here to see you!" It kinda hurt my eardrums. About ten seconds later, a machoke came around a corner. "What?" he asked. "I'm here for the job," I answered. "What experience do ya have?" the machoke again questioned. Trying not to sound like a big shot I said, "Well, I've worked on lots of vehicles in my lifetime, and I know how an engine fits together." He looked at me and said, "Good enough, you can fill out a form." Oh, great, a form. What happens if it asks: where are you from, or some form of that? What do I say? I guess I'll have to answer it as truthfully as possible.

Alright, it only asked my age, phone number, and address (thankfully). The machoke told me to come back on Monday and by then he would have my uniform ready. After that I left and went back home, er, back to Kiara's. As I walked down the road, two pokémon stepped out from behind a tree: a machoke and a bisharp. Shit, I'm getting asked to throw some punches again. "What do you guys want?" I asked. The machoke looked at the bisharp, nodded, and stepped back. The bisharp then unsheathed his five-inch blades and gave me the death stare. "I don't want to do this," I pleaded. Before I could even ready myself, the bisharp lunged forward. Its blade stabbed me in the side, since he was aiming for my stomach and I tried to roll sideways. I let out a cry of pain and the attacker sliced at my leg, causing me to fall on my back. I gritted my teeth as best as I could, but tears still poured out of my eyes. I looked up to see the bisharp about to slash again so I closed my eyes bracing for a hit. "That's enough," a voice said (it was probably the machoke). I opened my eyes again; the machoke was standing next to the bisharp. The machoke waved his hand and then crossed his arms, while the bisharp retracted his blades. I thought they were done with me, but the bisharp slammed his metal fist against my face at blinding speed, and subsequently knocked me out. My only thought: This was a bad day to come to the city.

I woke up once more laying in my bed. Kiara was sitting by my chest on the bed, holding my hand. "How'd I get here?" I asked. "Oh you're awake, does it still hurt?" she said in that sweet tone. I tried to move, and immediately pain shot down to my side. "Yep," I weakly groaned. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Almost two days. You didn't come back for a while so I went looking for you, and I found you lying in a puddle of blood…" Kiara stopped, like she didn't want to discuss any further info. She looked down at the floor. "This may sound a bit weird but, I would like it if you left," she said. "Why? Did I cause you trouble?" I asked a bit confused. "No, it's not that exactly," she answered vaguely. She was hiding something. "Then what is it then?" I asked wanting the truth. She continued to stare at the floor. After a few minutes she looked at me with sad eyes and said, "It's more of the other way around." "Wait," I objected, "you couldn't have caused this to happen to me." As I looked at her I saw she was starting to get teared up. "I'm not going to get into details, but a group of guys said that whoever I talked to, or even made contact with would get hurt, or worse. I don't want to be responsible for your injuries or death; I couldn't hold that grief on my shoulders the rest of my life. If you go away now, you can have a normal life without worrying about me or anyone else," she explained

Well I was not just about to let the girl think she's going to get me killed (but on the other hand I got hurt two times in _one_ day, but still). Besides, I would like to dislocate the shoulder of who threatened her. So, I said, "Look, I'm not going to go because you think you got me injured. I can take care of stuff like this, I've done it before ((Which I have, kinda. A group of wannabe thugs stole my money. Next day I went to where they hung out and I beat the shit out of them.)). I could help you, and you look like you spend most of your days alone. Besides, I have nowhere _to_ go if I leave. I'll pull my own weight around here, that's why I got a job in town."

After a long argument, and an even longer silence, she agreed to let me stay. She left the room and let me "rest up". I just thought about how I got here, and more about how to get back home. I wouldn't mind living here, it's just I have my mom, friends, and life back on earth. Here: I'm nobody. I have no connections or family. I have no idea when this is, or where I am. I've not been longing for home until right now. _Well, you could make the best of it while you're here_, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, Umbrenox again presenting you with another chapter! Now, where were we?

Andrew: I was having a dream.

Umbrenox: Right! I knew that…

Andrew: *sigh*

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

"Welcome, to the pokémon dimension," Arceus said. Two questions ran through my head, and I asked the most important one, "How did I get here?" Arceus walked forward a few steps. "What do you mean Andrew? How you got on top of Cornet, or how you got on to this planet?" he asked. Arceus's voice was deep, intimidating, but kind. "How did I get on this planet," I told him. "Well, it is quite simple," he answered, "The game you were playing brought you here." Ok, now I know how I got here, even if it was a little far-fetched. Then again, I _was_ playing Platinum when I got knocked out (the first time). "Okay, how do I-" "Get back? That I don't know," he interrupted. So that was it, I couldn't get back to my own world, I'll die a pokémon. "Well, oh never mind. But I must ask, why do you want to leave?" he suggested. "Can't you read my mind or something?" I asked. "No, it would be rude and intruding. If you let me read your mind I will read _all_, everything you have thought, that's how the human mind works," Arceus responded. "Well to be truthful: I have no life here, I don't even know anybody, I'm just starting to get to know Kiara, _and_ I'm a natural violence magnet!" I retorted.

"I know, I've been watching. But Andrew, do you know why I called your consciousness up here?" Arceus questioned. So this _isn't_ a dream? "No," I said. He walked up to about a foot from me and then said, "I have foreseen something, a disaster, in the near future. But when you came into this world, the vision changed, it split into two parts. I cannot tell you the exact future, but I can tell you bits and pieces of it. In both you will confront something, but there are two different endings. Your choices will decide your outcome. You will for certain go back to your own world, but I can't tell you when. When you wake up, you'll see a gift from me. Until next time," he told me. "Wait-" I started to ask, but I had already woken up.

It was dark in the room, but I could see the sky lighting up out the window. I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the lack of light. I pulled the covers off and saw the bandage on my leg. There was no blood on the gauze, and it wasn't throbbing in pain. Arceus said he had a gift, this must have been it. I ripped the gauze open to find not even a scratch on my leg. "Thanks" I thought. I stretched and waited until the sky was a little brighter, then got up.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth before opening the door leading to the rest of the house. I smelled biscuits cooking upstairs. Of course I went up to the second floor to see the food, and when I got there I saw Kiara pulling out the biscuits and stir gravy. She turned to me and gasped. "What?" I asked. She walked up to me and rubbed my leg. "Your leg," she said, "there's not a scratch on it. How did it heal that fast?" I took a deep breath and told her about my dream, leaving out the whole future thing. After I stopped she was gawking at me, "You met…Arceus?" "Yes, but not in person, it was a dream," I answered. After that she went back to the food, and in a few minutes we ate. We didn't talk much, and when I told Kiara I was going into town she just said okay. I left the property and started down the road.

When I got to the town, I was greeted by a familiar face in bandages. "Oh come on, look I don't want to give you any more pain, so please don't start anything," I asked. "Oh, n-no I, uh, I'm not wanting to fight. I-I'm asking for a truce," the shorter blaziken stammered. Well, I was relieved that I wouldn't have another visit to get medical attention this hour. I took a minute before saying, "Fine, a truce, but only if you tell me some things, if you know them." We went to a quiet alley, and I asked him a few questions, first: "Why did you attack me in the first place?" He replied, "I, well we, mistook you for someone else." My second: "Do you know a machoke with a bodyguard who looks like he's the son of a sword and a kitchen knife?" He answered, "No, at least not that I can remember." And my final question: "Okay, umm, what continent am I on?" Obviously thinking that I was some lost fool, he replied, "Uh, Sihnno." "Okay, thanks for the info. Hey, I never did catch your name, I would like to know who I put in bandages," I said. "Jamie, name's Jamie," he answered. With that we shook hands, umm paws, no, okay we just shook on a truce and we parted ways. I spent about an hour in town and then I headed home.

Thankfully, I didn't run into any trouble on the way home, but for some reason Kiara wasn't there. I found a note saying: _I've gone out. Be back in the morning._ Seeing that I had nothing else to do, I went out onto the deck in the back of the house. I sat in one of the chairs and did, nothing. As I sat, I felt something, like a pressure in my body. I didn't know what it was, but I felt the urge to concentrate on the pressure. I did, and slowly I felt the pressure go away. I opened my eyes to see two fairly large blue spheres on my arms. As soon as my concentration changed to confusion the spheres exploded, sending me off into the woods somewhere. I don't know if it was pure skill, or the complete lack of it to manage to hit everything hard in my path. I hit a few trees, a huge boulder, a couple more trees, and then my face plowed through the dirt and I hit a stump to finish it off. I fired off some creative words and hobbled back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers, Umbrenox again! I am now past the writer's block so here's ch.7. (Anything in **bold** is telepathy)

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

When I got inside I was greeted by the chandelier, "**Is there a day where you ****_won't_**** get hurt? Well no matter, let me get you stitched up.**" I followed him into the dining/kitchen area and he disappeared. When he reappeared he had a medical bag suspended in mid-air. "**Sit down**," he ordered with his eerie echoed voice. I did as he said and in less than a minute I felt a needle enter my skin. I flinched. "Ah, that kinda hurt," I said satirically. He must have picked up my tone because he said, "**Really, and I haven't sterilized it yet."** He continued to sew with his, uh ghost hands while we talked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"**No, I'm serious, I have to sterilize it. Your arm might get infected, and then I'll have to amputate it.**"

"Okay you do that. Hey, umm, what are you? Like, what pokémon are you?"

"**I am a chandelure. A fire and ghost type. I can see that you're not from here.**"

"You got that right."

"**Why did you stay?"**

"Excuse me?"

"**Why did you stay here when she told you to leave**?"

"Well, you know, I don't know. I guess that I wanted to help with her situation."

"**I'm sensing more than that.**"

"What are you saying?"

"**I'm saying that I am sensing an attraction feeling, and not just from you.**"

"Look, I know that it may seem like I have an "attraction" to her but, uh, mmm."

"**But what?**"

"…"

"**…?**"

"…..Okay, I have a crush on her. Geez."

"**Don't be embarrassed, the feeling is mutual.**"

(By this time he finished stitching, and is pouring alcohol on it)

"How do _you_ know thatOh shit that stings. "

"**I burn souls for energy. Souls are the origin of emotion, so I would know.**"

"Okay, I just got a little more uncomfortable."

"**Don't worry, I absorbed a soul not too long ago, and I would never hurt Kiara or a guest of her house. Plus, I only take burn the souls of the recently departed.**"

He finished stitching my arm and he cleaned the rest of my wounds with rubbing alcohol. **"That should do it,"** he said, **"You should ask Kiara for some practice with your aura skills. And you might want to watch your language when you're around her. Good night."** With that he disappeared, and I fell right to sleep.

I woke up on my bed in the morning. I did my morning routine and went into the huge room, only to find Kiara sleeping on the couch. She was out, so I went upstairs and decided to cook _her_ breakfast for a change. The only things I know how to cook for breakfast are pancakes/waffles, bacon, and eggs. I decided to make pancakes. First I gathered the ingredients: flour, eggs, vanilla, etc. Then I mixed the ingredients. Finally I put some oil in a pan and turned the stove up. It took me about twenty minutes to cook three for both of us. When the last flapjack was cooked I drizzled pecha berry syrup on them. I had just set the pancakes down on the table (with a fork and knife for each) when Kiara walked into the dining area. "Hey! Good morning, I saw that you were asleep so I cooked the breakfast," I said. She looked surprised that I would make _her_ pancakes. "Oh, well, thank you," she said.

We sat down and enjoyed our meal. After we were done I washed the dishes and Kiara headed downstairs. When I was done I went down to Kiara (who was watching the TV) and sat on the couch next to her. "Kiara, could you help me with my aura skills?" I asked. "You do," she answered, "I was informed of your incident when I got back." She stood up and motioned for me to follow, and I followed her outside and into the woods.

"First, clear your head," she commanded. I did my best to wipe my head of thoughts. "Okay." "Next, take an emotion, any one will do, and focus on it," she said. "Got it." "Now take any energy that you feel and imagine holding it. It will build up and when you can't hold it, imagine to push it away," she quickly gave her last instruction. After a few minutes, nothing happened. A few more, nothing. In fact I bet I stood there for twenty minutes more with no result. Finally I gave up. "This is stupid. Last time I didn't even think to make an aura ball. All I did was-" I stopped. Right there in my hand was a dark yellow, glowing, pulsing ball of energy. "See I, mmm, ah, Kiara, is this supposed to hurt? Because, ohh, it feels like my arm is on fire. Oh, KIARA MAKE IT STOP!" I cried. My arm had veins popping up everywhere, and it hurt like my hand was being roasted. "Brace yourself, this might hurt more," she warned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue sphere fly towards me, and hit me in the head. I flew into a tree and blacked out, only for a few minutes though. "Are you okay?" Kiara asked when I came to. "What's your definition of okay?" I smarted off weakly. "Can you stand up?" she asked again. "Yeah," I said. "Then let's try again."

Hey readers! If you were wondering why I haven't posted anything, I have 4 reasons:

HUGE writer's block

Internet issues

I have work at the house

And I am currently writing/typing another story

So, until next time, Umbrenox out.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo everyone, Umbrenox here with another chapter. I have another story on my page so check that out. So this is the eighth chapter to this story, enjoy. (Also, it doesn't hurt to Review)

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

Apparently Kiara's way of training involves the trainee to get the shit knocked out of him. It took the whole day of me conjuring aura spheres and Kiara having to fling one of her own at me when I couldn't control it. When the sun set Kiara finally took a break, like _she_ needed one. When _I_ finally regrouped, my whole body was bruised, my arm was shaking, I had numerous cuts on my body, _and_ I had a missing tooth. "I'm done training. I don't want aura skills," I said weakly. She just laughed. "I think I know why it burns your arm," she suggested. "Oh? It took you this long to figure it out. Well please, tell me this hypothesis of yours," I smarted off.

"I know Max when I see him; I know your body more than you do. [Readers, don't say anything…] Whatever you did, you ended up in his body, or an exact copy of it. And the reason for the burning sensation is that his body was not meant to house your soul."

"Then how come I pulled off a massive aura sphere without even knowing what I was doing?" I asked. She looked down, "I don't know. Maybe you connected to him."

"That a possibility, but for now let's go home. I am physically, mentally, and aura-ly(?) worn out."

When we got home I offered to fix dinner. Kiara said okay and I went to the kitchen to cook. Tonight we had Miltank burgers, and we talked about Max. Kiara said that she was his mate, two months. "James has told me about you, and you are almost like him. You have the same attraction to me, the same crack-joke, steadfast, charming personality, you sleep like him, you even have the same interests. Max wanted to be a mechanic, but his dad wanted him to be with the peace-keepers, and he wanted to make his father proud so that was his job." When we finished I stared at her. She was beautiful, her face was perfect, her expressions were amazing, and her eyes, her eyes- "Andrew, what are you staring at?" I was startled. But I recovered quickly, "Hmm? Oh nothing, I wasn't looking at anyone, er anything, I was uh just, umm, could I be excused?" I didn't say it was a good recovery. I went downstairs and started to go to my room, but Kiara interrupted.

"Hey, you deserve a good night's rest. How 'bout you sleep in my room tonight?" There it was. The invitation. But being the seventeen year old I was, "*ahem* What now?" "Don't worry, I don't bite," she teased as she walked to her room. "hard," she said before she closed the door. Did my ears hear properly? Did she just say: I don't bite, hard? Was she messing with me? Well one thing's for sure, I had two choices: one, I reject the offer and sleep in my own quarters, or two, accept it and sleep in _her_ bed, with _her_ in it also. So, being the seventeen year old I was, I went into Kiara's bedroom. I was greeted by her already under the covers, "Well don't just stand there, get under the sheets." I started to go to the bed but she stopped me, "You're seriously are going to sleep in _my_ bed in those filthy clothes?" Indeed they were filthy, heck we fought in the dirt the whole day. But there was a fact I had in my mind: She wanted _me_ to sleep with_ her_ in her bed, and she wants me to do so with nothing but boxers. "Uh, are you sure? I mean…" I said being cautious. "I won't try anything if you don't," she said with a slight seductive tone. That's it, she was messing with me. But like I said two times before, with me being a seventeen year old boy, I undressed and got under the covers.

I fell asleep quite quickly, and when I woke up I was on my back. It was still dark out, and she was sleeping next to me. But the odd thing was, she was cuddled up to me and her head was resting on my shoulder. I looked at her and sighed, and then I stroked her head. Then I scratched her behind the ears, like a dog. "Ooh, just for letting you sleep in my bed, you didn't have to, ooh, do this," She said quietly. I was caught off guard, since I thought she was asleep. Obviously she liked it so I kept on doing it, "You're right, but this is for saving my life, twice." My hand trailed down to her side, where I gently scratched and massaged along her ribcage. "Does that fell good?" I asked. "Mmm, where did you learn how to do that?" she replied. "Earth," I said.

"Is it true what Andrew said? About your feelings for me?" She asked. "Well, uhh, hmm. (I was never one with girls) Um, I guess, yeah, yes, well if he said that I loved you, or at least had a crush." Her head raised up to meet mine. Then she said, "When I found you in the forest, I thought you were Max, so I took you home. When I found out that you were telling the truth, I knew why you came here. And, I have been attracted to you ever since you woke up in my house, and that feeling has been getting stronger. That's why I wanted you to leave. You're the best thing that's happened to me since Max. Seeing you with those horrible wounds, I guess I just don't want you to die." She started to tear up at the end, just a little. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you too." With that last word she kissed me.

What I expected a kiss to feel like, was a little dull compared to this one. I guess it was the way our bodies were close enough to feel each other's heartbeats, the way the actual kiss felt with our tongues dancing in each other's mouths, and the way I felt mentally kissing for the first time that made it feel great. When she broke the kiss, I was paralyzed by amazement. She then leaned over to my ear and whispered, "And, if it isn't going too quickly," she blushed and looked away for a moment, then said, "I would like you to be my mate,"

There it is, the 8th chapter.

So please, tell me how I did. It is always appreciated.

Umbrenox signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers! Umbrenox again, bringing you with the ninth chapter of this series. Now I think at least one of you is saying: They're only 17, isn't that wrong? Well, in the 1800's, you were able to marry at 15. Or you probably said: they've only known each other for barely a week. Well the answer for that will be in this chapter. It's Kiara's POV, and it's a flashback.

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

I woke up to a friendly face. "Good morning Kiara," it said. "Good morning Max," I said back. He was in his work suit. "You're going already?" I asked. "I have to, this case is serious. I have to devote my time to solving it. I'm so close to the end, I promise," Max said back, "But, would her majesty like a kiss before I left?" I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Be safe, _her majesty_ wouldn't like a husband in the hospital." Max just chuckled to himself and left for the door. I lied in bed for a while then got up and went to cook myself some breakfast.

Today's meal was some hot cereal and a couple muffins. After my plate was clean, I called for James and ordered him to wash the dishes. It wasn't long before a gallade appeared and said, "Good morning madam." "Good morning," I replied and then went over to the training area to work out. I did my normal routine of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, dips, and 5 minute run. After I was all sweaty, I went and took a shower. I got out and dried myself off but didn't put any clothes on. I didn't see the point; no one was coming to the house today except Max who I've been naked with a few times, plus this was the day James said he would give me acupressure for my stress

After my session with the gallade, I went outside (obviously after I got dressed). The breeze was cold, and before I could get up to get a coat James teleported a jacket on me. "**Thank you**," I thought. "**You're welcome madam**,"he said back. I sat there for about an hour, until James said, "**The phone is ringing, it's for you.**" I got up and went inside. That's when things went wrong.

First, I picked up the phone to hear the captain of the police force, "Kiara, I am sorry to say, uhmm. It saddens me to tell you that your husband is not coming home." I was confused, so I asked, "What? W-what do you mean?" "Kiara," the captain said solemnly, "we believe Max is dead." At first I was overwhelmed by sadness, moving the phone away I started to cry. As always James was there to comfort me. The next feeling was not kindness. "Why? Why is he not alive? I would like to know who or what killed Max!" I shouted into the phone. "We don't know. We don't want to give you the details, I am sorry for your loss," He responded. The call ended shortly afterwards.

Why did this happen to me? My hands were closing so tightly on the telephone that it shattered. Becoming even more pissed off I threw it onto the tile. James, probably sensing my anger, touched me on the forehead, "Shh, sleep." Not even a second passed before I passed out.

When I woke up, the gallade was standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry I had to do that, you were going to get out of control, and probably break more stuff," he said. Yeah, he was right. Last time I got mad like that was when my mother died. I practically destroyed my room. James was just a kirla then, but that didn't stop him from sending me to dreamland. (besides, it would be _harder_ for him to do it now since he lost a lot of psychic abilities when he evolved) "No it's alright, thanks. While I was asleep, did they say anything about a funeral?" I said. "Yes, a private one, tomorrow," he answered. "Okay."

The funeral was quiet, and as they said the origin of our world, how Arceus crafted the world, how he made every one of us, etc., I said a silent prayer. "**Arceus, I know everyone has their own time. I know that when we have been here a certain period of that time, we have to leave. But please, bring Max back, give him back to me. I'm lost without him…**" They finished the recital of our history and lowered his body into the ground. I couldn't help but breaking down. James held me close, and let me cry on his chest.

After everybody left, James said, "The phone's ringing, I'll go get it." Immediately after he said that he disappeared. And, almost as fast as he went, he came back, "It's for you." He gave me the phone and I greeted whoever was on the other side, "Hello?" "...get ready for some company." Then the line hung up. "Kiara? Who was it?" "Some prankster… Could I have some time alone?" "Of course, Kiara."

I went upstairs and into our… my room, to lie down on _my_ bed, and cry. I don't know how long I cried, I didn't care. All I wanted was Max back. "**ARCEUS! Please bring him back**," I thought, "**I'll give up my money, my house, everything, just put Max back in my bed, back into my life. He's all I got.**" Then I heard a whisper in the back of my head, "**There's a visitor coming here, tomorrow, in the woods. I will tell you, he will be familiar to you, almost identical. I can't bring back one who is dead, but this is the best I can do.**" "**Arceus?**" I thought, though there was no response. Just then the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and opened it. "Ye-_huup_" I was cut off by a big hand gripping me by the neck. "Hello miss, don't mind me." It was a machoke, and his voice was similar to the one on the phone. I didn't want to say anything, since he was the one who could crush my neck like a can if he wanted to. But I couldn't breathe. "We have a little something to take care of, the authorities are going to ask you some questions, and I'm here to see that you don't include **us** in your answer.

Five minutes later, they took some rope and tied me to the floor. "Drake here is a bisharp, you and him are going to have some alone time," the machoke said, "Oh, just in case there's someone around…" Before I could say anything the machoke took duct tape and wrapped my mouth with it. I looked over at the bisharp holding his extended blade in the fireplace, getting it red hot. "MMM! HMMM! MmmHmm," was all I could get past the tape. I started to cry, and then I started to squirm. But they had my hand my hands and feet tightly bound to the legs of the table. "**JAMES!**" I screamed in my head. Not a second later he appeared, and stabbed the machoke in the leg with his blade, like he **knew** what was going on. He then charged at the bisharp and jabbed him in the stomach and followed with an uppercut, then threw him into a wall.

"MMMmmphh!" I exclaimed. James rushed to the table and ripped the tape off, "Kiara I'm not going to let you die, I'm not going to let this happen again." I had no idea what he was talking about, all I wanted was to get off of this table. He started to cut the rope around my right hand. "If I get you off this table, you're safe," he said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't respond, since the bisharp had gotten up and he socked James in the cheek. James did a psycho-cut in return, but the bisharp deflected the attack upwards and countered with a shadow claw and followed up with an iron head. James cried out in pain as the darkness sliced his chest, and flew backwards with the force of the second attack. He hit the wall and slid down it dazed. "Where the hell did he come from?!" the machoke yelled. He grabbed James and forced him to the ground, putting a knee on one arm so he couldn't get up.

Just then I heard a creak of metal above me. That's where it got deflected, right into the chandelier. "Get on with it! I've got him under control," the machoke ordered. The bisharp nodded and proceeded to deliver the torture. "Hey! Drake, right? Could you cut me loose?" I asked. "Do you think he's that stupid?" the machoke said. The bisharp touched the blade to my left shoulder, still glowing red, and quickly sliced down to my elbow. I screamed so loud I couldn't hear the blood probably hissing. Tears streamed from my eyes from the cold pain in my arm. At first there was pain, but then my arm went numb due to shock. "KIARA!" James shouted, only to be shut up by the machoke.

Then I had a plan. I used all of my fear, anguish, and anger to conjure an aura sphere in my right hand, and when he went to the other side I shot it into his stomach. He went flying across the room and slammed into the wall with a THUD. I then used my hand-spikes to poke through the ropes to weaken them so they could rip. But I was too late. I heard snapping of wires, and then looked up to see the chandelier going to fall, and I was right below it. "No, no no. Come on!" I thought as I struggled with the ropes. Then I heard James's voice.

"**I'm sorry Kiara. I wish I could have been with you longer. Goodbye.**" Just as he said that the chandelier fell. Everything went into slow-motion, the chandelier was getting closer every second, and I couldn't do anything. Actually I _wouldn't_ do anything because I was paralyzed with fear. All I did was brace for the hit, but when it was just about to make contact I felt a jerk. Everything blurred and suddenly I was on my stomach with an arm behind my back (my left one might I add). My vision cleared and I saw James up on the table. Then everything sped up, and I saw the chandelier impale James, with the sickening sound of ripping flesh and the TUNK of it hitting the table.

"What the Fuck?!" the machoke exclaimed. Using the opportunity of his shock, I heaved him off and ran to James's side. There was blood dripping off of the table, as well as some coming out of his mouth. "Oh Arceus. James, we need to get you to a hospital-" "Shh, you can't help me now. Someone had to die here, and I just couldn't let it be you. For five-hundred years I was put through the torture of having to fall in love with young women, not letting them know, and having to watch them die in front of me. The worst part was I couldn't prevent the deaths, no matter how or what I did. I am relieved to die here knowing your life is spared. Here's what I've been through." He touched my forehead and a barrage of memories flashed in my eyes. From them, I knew what he said was true, and not just delusions because he was dying. I paused for a second to take it all in. "So you loved me? All this time?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then, before you go," I said as I leaned close to him, "I'll give you this to remember me by." I then gave him a kiss, like one I would give Max. When we were done he said, "Thank you, I've been wanting one of those for a long time." "No problem," I said, trying to hold back tears. He closed his eyes, "Goodbye Kiara." And then he took his last breath.

This wasn't fair. Two of the closest pokémon I've known have died in less than a week of each other. I wanted to scream, hit something, and cry at the same time. I couldn't help but notice that my visitors didn't stay after the incident. I stood up, walked over to the couch, lied down, and went to sleep.

Ok, the chapter ended up being a little longer than I expected. I'm going to break this up into two chapters, Ch. 9 and Ch. 9.5.


	10. Chapter 9-5

I woke up to a stinging in my left arm, and I remembered the events of yesterday. I got up and looked over at the table to find neither the chandelier, nor James, but his blood was still stained to the wood. Confused I started to look around for them. I looked outside, and there were no officials. I looked upstairs, downstairs, inside, and outside. I even checked the basement, but I found no one. So I went back inside and sat on the couch. But then, an idea came to me, and I looked up.

There he was, as a chandelure. "**James?**" I asked. No response. "**James?**" "**Hmmm?**" he answered. "**James? Is that you?**" I asked again. "**Kiara? Where am I? How am I still alive?**" he questioned. I walked up the stairs to get closer. He was a chandelure alright, and I could see his blank yellow eyes staring at me. "I don't know James, I am asking the same thing," I said. "**Kiara, your arm!**" he exclaimed. I almost forgot about it, and I looked down to see a gash from my shoulder to my elbow. The sight alone made me cringe. And once she was aware of it, the injury started to pulse with pain again. "Oww," I murmured. "Here, let me help," he offered. Then he disappeared, only to reappear with medical supplies.

He then went to work with fixing me up. With his psychic abilities he disinfected my wound, cleaned it, stitched it up, and finally put a bandage around the fairly big cut. "Thank you, James," I said. "It's my pleasure to serve you," he replied. After a silent pause I said, "James, about last night-" "I don't want to talk about it," he said sadly. "Okay…" Another long silence followed. "Well, it's a good thing you kissed me, I don't even know where my lips are now," James joked. We both laughed softly for a few seconds. Then I remembered something: _"__**There's a visitor coming here, tomorrow, in the woods. I will tell you, he will be familiar to you, almost identical. I can't bring back one who is dead, but this is the best I can do.**__"_

I almost instantly got up. "Kiara, what's wrong?" James asked. "I'm sorry James, I have to go, I'll return. I promise," I answered. Then I was out the door. I ran directly to the woods, hoping I would find whoever was coming today. I had no idea who I was looking for, but I knew he looked like Max. I searched for almost an hour when I finally gave up. Crushed, I started to walk out of the forest. I only took five steps when I saw the trees light up. My shadow was in front of me, so I spun around.

I was almost blinded by a light almost a bright as the sun. Curious, I stepped toward the light. As I stepped closer a strong circular wind stirred, making the trees bend. The wind grew stronger the closer I got, until it was at gale speeds. I looked behind me to see trees undisturbed by the harsh gusts. Fixing my gaze to the middle of the light, I looked at it with my aura sight. I flinched as the aura of the light was immense. It was unfathomably dense, as if it extended for miles, but it was contained within a sphere-like area. Its aura pulsed every few seconds, altering the auras of other things. In fact, the severe winds were the concentrated energy of the light.

When I was a few feet away, the light's aura drastically increased its density then, exploded. It sent a blasted me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. Everything blurred when I hit the ground, and I laid like that for a few minutes. When I regained my breath and got up I saw an exact copy of Max.

I ran up to him to find him clutching his head like he was hit with a club. I started to say something but he cut me off, "Who's that?" Trying not to startle him, I said softly, "I'm Kiara." Apparently he didn't hear me because he said, "I'm warnin-" But he didn't finish and he yelled in pain as he held his head again. He stayed like that for a minute before taking a step and collapsing on the ground.

Worried that something might be wrong, I ran over, picked him up, and ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got there James yelled at me. "**You did NOT just dig up Max!**" "This isn't Max! Can't you tell?" I snapped. "**Well who is it then?!**" James asked. I took a brief moment to sum up who the lucario I was holding was. I didn't wait for James to respond and I hurried to the spare bedroom. I laid Max's unconscious double on the bed. Then I spent the next ten minutes trying to make sure he was alright. When I was convinced he was, I put him under the covers.

I calmed myself and looked at him with my aura sight. To my surprise, he almost exactly like Max, except for one thing. His aura wasn't actually "fitting" in his body. I had no idea what that meant, so I didn't bother thinking about it. I bent down and kissed him before I left the room, saying, "Goodnight."

So that's that. All the events transpired after that, and the next chapter will start where Ch. 8 left off.

Hope you enjoyed reading. I enjoyed typing. Please leave in the comments how I did, I is always appreciated.

Umbrenox signing out.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Umbrenox here! Here's the 10th chapter! This is the longest story I have ever wrote/typed in my life, so good for me. And for legal crap: *I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.* As always, hope you enjoy.

"I would like you to be may mate." The words hit me like a train. I have never actually engaged in such activities ever on earth. "Ummm, what do you mean?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Do you really need me to explain it to you?" she said, her hand trailing down to my boxers. I caught her hand before she got there. She looked at me confused, then said, "What's wrong? You _don't_ want to?" "No," I replied, "it's just, back on earth we usually get married before we did stuff like that." She took on an even more puzzled look asking, "What do you mean 'married'?"

I took the next few minutes explaining the concepts of marriage. When I was done she seemed to understand. "Well, we just choose a mate by, well mating with them, and we are together for life. Unless your mate dies," she paused on that sentence, probably thinking of Max, "it is forbidden to mate with others," she explained. We lied there for a few moments listening to each other's heartbeats. Then I pulled her onto me and we kissed.

It turned me on how our tongues rubbed and touched each other, and how Kiara was _very_ close to me in her underwear. I slid my hands down her back to her thighs, where I massaged gently. I felt Kiara's mouth vibrate as she moaned. I felt my privates get hard, and Kiara apparently did too since she broke the kiss and stared at me. I blushed, since I've never been this close to a girl in underwear in my entire life. She just smirked, and started kissing me again. She was so hot. ...I would have never even thought I would say that, or even think that in my life, but she was. I realized what was about to happen between us so I said, "Kiara, I would like to be your mate, as long as we get married. It doesn't have to be public I-" Kiara cut me off by pressing a finger to my mouth, "I would love to be your wife."

I woke up on my side. I looked out the window and saw the sun casting an orange glow in the sky. Kiara was curled up beside me, with my arms around her. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths making my arms do the same. Being careful not to wake her, I slid my arms away and got out of bed. I quietly walked over to the bathroom and slipped in. I walked over to the shower and turned the knobs to make a warm stream of water come out the faucet. When I stepped in the glass walls of the shower, I had an odd thought. Where does the hot water come from? If it's from a water heater, where does the electricity or gas come from? I laughed at the possibilities.

As I was cleaning myself, I felt a rush of cold air. When I was about to turn around, I felt two hands grab my sides, which was followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning," Kiara said. "Good morning," I said back as I turned around and kissed her.

After we were done with the shower, we headed out into the dining room/ kitchen to eat breakfast. James was there in the middle of the room, and I could feel an angry vibe from him. "Good morning James," I said. "**Good morning**," he said with an upset tone, "**Kiara I would like to speak with you.**" I knew where this was going. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Kiara asked. "**Oh, I think you know well enough what's wrong,**" he said, his tone more angry than before. I saw Kiara's face turn from confusion to anger. "James, you know I would never-" she started, but he cut her off. "**But you didn't even know him for barely a week!**" James shouted, if you can shout with thoughts. Kiara getting furious herself shouted back, "Didn't I hear you approve not too long ago?! What's changed your mind?" "**I didn't think you would mate with Andrew within the week! I wouldn't have any complaints if it was four months before you engaged in such activities!**" Kiara and James started shouting back and forth about the subject. It wasn't even two minutes before I couldn't stand it. So, I went and slammed my fist onto the table and shouting, "QUIET!" Kiara and James stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Listen, I think I have a say in this," I said, "I love Kiara, and she loves me, there's nothing that will change that. James, I would never hurt Kiara in any way, and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her either. I don't care what you say James, we did what we did and there's nothing that can change that. You don't have to respect our choices, but you also don't have to interrogate us about them." I never knew I would come up with a speech like that on the spot, or have it be about that.

Kiara looked at me with a surprised expression, while James stayed there emotionless (well he's always emotionless, but his aura was neutral). After a minute or so, James spoke, "**I'm sorry, I should have never brought it up. But Andrew,**" he rotated towards me, "**swear to me that you will treat Kiara right and not be, ****_distracted_**** by other females.**" I looked at him with the most serious face I could manage and then told him, "**I swear. I would die before I let someone hurt her.**" After that James disappeared.

We then made breakfast and ate in silence. Then I worked out for a good forty minutes while Kiara read a book. Then I took another shower to wash off the sweat. When I came out, Kiara was sitting on the bed with a package. "What's that?" I asked as I got dressed. "It came in the mail, it says it's for you." "Really? I wonder what it is," I said as I walked over to Kiara. I took the package and started to open it, but then remembered what Kiara said about someone trying to hurt me. "Kiara, why would anyone know where I was?" I asked suspiciously. "Well you signed up for a job as a mechanic," she suggested. "They were going to send clothes, and this feels heavier than that, and this doesn't have a return address," I told her. She sat on the bed thinking, then her eyes got wide. "James," she called. "**Yes Kiara?**" James answered. "Can you check this package?" she asked. "**Of course,**" James replied, "**but why do you want me to**-" James stopped. "**Kiara let go of that, it's a bomb!**"

Ok that's it, hope you enjoyed. Also I have a few followers and favoriters(is that how you say it?) so that's pretty cool.

And just a quick note, I can't help but notice this story is looking like a mystery dungeon game. I had no intention of it being like that... whatever, Umbrenox signing out.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Umbrenox here for another chapter of the pokémon dimension. There aren't that many chapters for Shadow and Sarah because I've been working on this story. So hope you enjoy this story! *I do not own pokémon, that belongs to Nintendo. However, the story itself and OC's are mine. If any events or characters are the same as someone else's, I did not intentionally do so, it is pure coincidence.*

The authorities were down here immediately. They took the package and disposed of it properly, and then proceeded to question us. They asked us why anyone would want to blow me up, but I had no clue. Kiara however, she told the peacekeepers that criminals attacked her one night. She said that it was a bisharp and a machoke, and I then told them that the same two guys assaulted me on my way out of the city.

After they were done questioning us, the peacekeepers left, but they left us under a 24 hour watch. Any visitors or mail would be checked by them and they would accompany us outside the house wherever we went. I felt safer, but I also felt a lack of privacy.

I and Kiara went back inside. I went over to the couch and sat down, and Kiara sat next to me. She laid her he on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We stayed like that and watched the fire for a while.

After what seemed like an hour, Kiara asked, "Is your home like this?" I was surprised at the question. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked up at me and said, "Like _this_. Having to watch your back and lock your windows." I looked up and told her, "Well, I didn't have to watch my back, but we lock our doors and windows when we're not at home." I paused and then said, "There are some people that get into this situation, but it's not frequent." She was quiet for a minute or two. She then said, "And it just had to happen to me… to _us_." I stroked her cheek and whispered, "We'll get through this together. And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

She responded this time with a kiss, and she knelt over me, with her legs to either side of mine to do so. After a few minutes of kissing each other, I broke the kiss. "You _do_ realize that there might be people watching." "I do," she answered, "and it makes no difference to me." It was the same for me, but I was just pointing it out for her. She started to make out with me again, and I was already getting turned on. A little too much. "You know," I started, "if someone walks in on us now, it'll ruin the mood, and embarrass us." She looked at me with her sexy look and whispered in my ear, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." She then proceeded to kiss me yet again.

Ironically, someone _did_ walk in on us, or rather "floated" in. "**Perhaps you should go to a more private setting?**" James proposed. Kiara broke our contact almost immediately when she heard him. "Seriously James?" she (sort of) shouted. "Told you so," I joked. Kiara sighed, and then said, "He's right. We should go to a more, _private_ setting." She really put emphasis on "private". She knows me all too well.

But before anyone could move, there was a knock on the door. "I guess that 'private setting' will have to wait," I told her. Kiara reluctantly sat back down, and I went and answered the door. I was met with the emotionless face of a machamp. "This came in the mail. It looks like a work uniform," the machamp said flatly, holding out a paper wrapped package. I was confused at first, but then I realized: I have a job. As a mechanic. "Oh, well thank you," I told him. "We'll be here if you need anything," he said, still monotone. I then closed the door.

I walked over to the couch, which Kiara then asked, "What's in there?" "Work uniform," I told her nonchalantly, then bent over and whispered in her ear, "How about that private setting now?" She just smirked, then got up and went over to the stairs. "Don't keep me waiting," she teased with a seductive look, and then proceeded up the stairwell. I was about to follow, but James stopped me.

"**Are you serious? Twice, in less than twenty-four hours? Are you trying to get her pregnant?**" he asked _very_ seriously. "Who said we were?" I responded. James went silent, but agitated at my remark. "I know you're concerned for her, and if she _did_ get pregnant, I would look after the child, or children. Besides, _she _suggested it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a woman who is waiting." I then went up the stairs and walked over to Kiara's door, leaving the package on the table.

The first thing I saw when I went into Kiara's room was her in nothing but undies. I started to walk over to kiss her, but she stopped me, "Uh-uh, what did I say last night?" I sighed then took off my clothes so I was in nothing but my boxers. "Better?" I asked. "Much," she answered. "Now where were we?" I said before quickly (and playfully) tackling Kiara onto the bed. "Andrew!" she exclaimed. "What? I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked worried that I did. "No, it's just I didn't expect you to be this… forward," she replied. "I think I like it." "Well I guess we know who's going to be dominant," I teased. To emphasize my point, I leaned down and kissed her first.

Our tongues explored each other's mouths for a few minutes. Then Kiara broke the kiss and said quietly, "Now we're alone, that means no one will interrupt us." I paused for a moment looking for the right words to say. I then asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I want you to know that I'm not pushing you at all, in any way." She looked at me lovingly and said, "Andrew, I'm sure I want to do this. I'm glad you asked me though; it shows that you love me and care for me, not that I couldn't tell before. You know what I mean?" I answered by nodding my head, "Now, are we going to have some alone time or not?" I chuckled and then kissed her again.

There's chapter 11 for ya! I know it has been slow going these last few chapters, but it'll get exciting in the very near future (like next chapter near). So hope you enjoyed reading!

Umbrenox signing out.


	13. Questions

Ok, this isn't an actually a chapter (hence the name) but rather me asking anybody who's reading some questions to help me along with writing/typing stories, and to improve your enjoyment reading. So here they are:

Q1- How would you rate this story? (1-5, 5 being the best)

Q2- Am I doing good on the romance? Or is it too corny?

Q3- Should I include lemons in my stories? I'm asking this because there might be some of you out there who want some more adult content. Note that I will never do straight out lemons, that's not my thing. There will always be a storyline. If majority of you say yes, then I'll add in some with this story, along with more adult themes.

Q4- What other stories should I do besides pokémon? The main reason why I am writing (or going to write) mostly pokémon fanfics is because I'm familiar with the pokémon series. But if you want me to write other genres like Halo, Harry Potter, Star Wars, or whatever, I'll write 'em.

Q5- How's my other story doing? I know I haven't made that many chapters on it, but I've been busy and I was typing this one.

Well those were my first batch of questions, knowing that I'll probably have more down the road. Please answer any or all of them, like I said it will really help me. If you do have an answer to them, leave it in the comments or PM me, either way works. Also, if _you_ have any questions feel free to ask. I'll answer every one of them, unless it's **way** too personal. So I'll be working more on this story and SaS (Shadow and Sarah), and hopefully I'll get the latter up to speed.

Umbrenox signing out.


End file.
